Appoplexian
LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN'. --'Rath' Appoplexians (The name Appoplexian is a play on the term "apoplexy" (or "apoplectic"), which is a word to describe the state of being overcome with rage)are felinoids with huge muscles from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Appoplexians are tiger-like humanoids which are about nine feet tall with huge muscles. They have orange fur, white muzzles, hands, stomachs, chests, and feet. The fur can also vary from yellowish orange to dark orange and the white parts can occasionally be light yellow. They also have black stripes on their head, shoulders, back, and legs. Sometimes there are also stripes on the forearms, cheeks, or chin. There is a chance that the head supports a Mohawk, being either the color of the muzzle or stripes. They also have four-fingered hands and three-toed feet. They have boned, quill-like black brows on the skull over each eye, which are entirely yellow or yellow with black feline pupils, and they have a large, single retractable claw coming out of both wrists that can be either black or dark metallic blue. Instead of keratin, the structure of the claw is mostly pure bone. The jaw is pronounced and have either two or six fangs sticking out. The teeth are yellowed, showing that Appoplexians have poor dental hygiene or have little concern about their teeth. Since Appoplexians have a high sense of shame, they are mainly seen wearing sleeveless vests, short or torn cargo pants, either gauntlets or straps, and a metallic belt containing an orange squared symbol with black stripes on each side. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien(Tv Series),female Appoplexians look exactly like males According to Derrick J. Wyatt, there are white Appoplexians. Behavior Appoplexians value emotional openness: if an Appoplexian has a feeling, they express it openly. Generally, the feeling is a blind rage. Appoplexians take great pride in their fighting skills. Appoplexians love to fight and have great appreciation for the best fighter. Instead of shaking hands when they meet, they engage in a wrestling match until one is established as dominant. Appoplexians believe any problem can be solved by hitting it or "hitting it a lot" as said by Rath. An Appoplexian's addiction to violence leads them to be quite dim, forgetting things and being easily distracted. Appoplexians are prone to referring to people by their full name or title, as well as beginning a conversation with "Let me tell ya somethin'!" They also refer to themselves in third person. Appoplexians have animalistic tendencies, such as growling, roaring, and relentlessly seeking food when hungry. Appoplexians are prone to mixing up metaphors. Appoplexians can always remember things relating to fights or battle techniques learned. Appoplexians have an advanced level of shame and wear pants, which would mean that Rath has been going around naked. Appoplexian bathroom habits are very similar to that of house cats and kitty litter boxes,which led to the incident on the sandworld of the Lewodans. Diet Appoplexians are able to consume Earth products but don't seem to like pickles, but are very fond of onions. Powers and Abilities # Superhuman Physical Characteristics # Enhanced Stamina # Enhanced Reflexes # Claw Retraction # Feline Physiology # Vibration Emission # Enhanced Agility # Supernatural Durability # Anger Empowerment # Enhanced Durability # Supernatural Strength # Combat Specialist # Enhanced Lung Capacity # Enhanced Strength # Evolution # Enhanced Roar # Enhanced Endurance # Supernatural Endurance # Supernatural Leap # Megaton Punch # Fear Inducement # Robot Form # Weapon Mode Titanic Kungfubot Appoplexian Exosuit Appoplexian Powers and Abilities Describtion Appoplexians possess enhanced strength and agility, enabling them to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than themselves. Their fighting style is a mixture of wrestling, grappling holds, and sheer brute force, allowing them to power their way through dozens of opponents and smash through tough defenses. Appoplexians possess a large, retractable claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab opponents, or create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or when objects are cut apart. Appoplexians are extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air, with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Their unbridled aggression gives them a psychological edge in combat. There are very few things that an Apploplexian fears and many opponents find it extremely difficult to stop one that is fully enraged. Weaknesses An Appoplexian's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, they have low intelligence and a highly aggressive temperament. This causes Appoplexians to be easily distracted and difficult to stop once they start fighting. Due to their innate aggression and simplistic method of 'solving every problem by hitting it,' Apploplexians are not suitable for stiuations that require finesse, restraint, or subtlety. At times they can more of a danger to themselves and comrades alike, and can make a bad situation even worse. An Appoplexian's lack of intelligence also may convince them to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. It is unknown if aqua phobia is a common weakness for Appoplexians, though Rath was seen to be afraid of water. A certain high pitched noise is fatal to Appoplexians. Being feline based, Appoplexians can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats, like Nyancy Chan. Trivia # Appoplexians are the only species that are dumber and more aggressive than Vreedles. # In The More Things Change: Part 2 and Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, an Appoplexian skeleton is seen amongst Khyber's hunting trophies.